video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Chases, Races and Runaways is a VHS cassette that is released in the UK by VCI on 6th October 1997. It features eighteen episodes of the "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" TV series - featuring three Season 1 episodes and eight Season 2 episodes narrated by Ringo Starr, as well as four Season 3 episodes and three Season 4 episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 18 Episodes of Mischief and Mishaps. Episode Info # Percy Runs Away - Percy is being careless on the main line and gets a shock. # Dirty Objects - James learns that it is wise not to speak rudely to the other engines. # Down the Mine - Thomas tries some mischief at the mine and finds himself in a big hole! # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Trucks and coal dust brings disaster. # Cows - Gordon and Henry tease Edward about an accident until they find out why... # Percy and Harold - Harold is being a nuisance, but Percy and his driver surprise him. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is ill. # A Close Shave - Duck pays a surprise visit to the barber's shop! # Better Late Than Never - Railway repairs make life difficult for Thomas and his friends. # Break Van - A brake van makes things worse for Donald and Douglas until James helps. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is difficult, Percy is annoyed, and Toby tries to help. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - Gordon doesn't trust the important visiting engine. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis is very sorry to have put Toby in danger with her high spirits. # Escape - Douglas helps a frightened engine called Oliver. # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver is wiser after an uncomfortable derailment with some trucks. # Four Little Engines - Some awkward and rude trucks bump Sir Handel off the rails. # Steamroller - Sir Handel and George the Steamroller squabble during their race. # Train Stops Play - Caroline the Car helps when Stepney disrupts a cricket match. Episode Inner Sleeve # Percy Runs Away - Henry, James and Gordon decide to go back to work, but Percy is careless on the main line and gets a nasty shock. # Dirty Objects - James the Red Engine learns that it is wise not to speak rudely to other engines. You never know what will happen next. # Down the Mine - Thomas tries some mischief and gets in a hole. Gordon has to help him out. Both engines are in disgrace so they decide to form an alliance and never be cheeky to each other again. # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - first to Thomas - then to Percy. # Cows - Edward has an accident. Gordon and Henry tease him about it when they learn why, but Edward has the last laugh. # Percy and Harold - Harold the helicopter is being a nuisance. He thinks railways are out of date. Percy and his Driver surprise him. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is ill. When Thomas returns, the coaches discover that Thomas is still in trouble. # A Close Shave - Duck has a chase with runaway trucks and pays a surprise visit to a barber's shop. # Better Late Than Never - The Railway is being repaired. Delays make life difficult for Thomas and his friends. # Break Van - Donald and Douglas are delightfully disorganised twin engines from Scotland, and when they arrive they cause the Fat Controller a great deal of trouble. They are worried that the Fat Controller will order one of them to leave his Railway. A brake van makes matters worse until James helps in a surprising way. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is being difficult. Percy is annoyed, and Toby tries to help the situation with surprising results. # Gordon and the Famous Visitor - An important engine visits the yard. Everyone is excited, except Gordon - who doesn't trust domeless engines. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis' high spirits put Toby in terrible danger. She is sorry for her actions and decides she will always ask experienced engines for advice in the future. # Escape - Douglas is pulling the Midnight Goods Train when he encounters an Great Western engine called Oliver and his brake van, Toad - escaping from the fate that all engines dread! # Oliver Owns Up - Oliver learns that trucks can be troublesome and after an uncomfortable derailment he returns to Duck's branch line a wiser engine. # Four Little Engines - Sir Handel is having trouble with some trucks who are being awkward and rude. # Steamroller - One day when Sir Handel is showing off about his big wheels, Skarloey decides to trick him into a race with George the Steamroller. Sir Handel and George squabble as they race down the line, but who is the winner? # Train Stops Play - Stepney watches a cricket match while waiting at a signal. As he set off again, he doesn't realise that the ball has landed in one of the trucks. Trivia * The front cover features images from Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Off the Rails, and Trust Thomas. * Although Cows is an even-numbered episode, the credits uses the last scene from Duck Takes Charge. The same thing happened in another UK VHS, Thomas' Christmas Party and 17 other stories. Goofs * The description of Four Little Engines says Sir Handel has trouble with trucks, when they are actually coaches. Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "Roald Dahl's The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery Chases,RacesandRunawaysbackcoverandspine.jpg|Back cover and spine Chases,RacesandRunawaysinnersleeve.jpg|Inner sleeve Chases,RacesandRunawaysOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|Tape Chases,Races,andRunawaystitlecard.jpg|Title card PercyRunsAway1985titlecard.jpg DirtyObjectsalternatetitlecard.jpg DownTheMine1985titlecard.jpg Thomas,PercyandtheCoaloriginaltitlecard.jpg CowsUKtitlecard.png PercyandHaroldtitlecard.png TheRunawayUKTitlecard.jpg ACloseShaveUKtitlecard.jpg BetterLateThanNever1986titlecard.png BreakvanUKtitlecard.jpg PercysPredicamentUKtitlecard.jpg GordonandtheFamousVisitor1991titlecard.jpg Toby'sTightrope1991titlecard.jpg Escape1992titlecard.jpg OliverOwnsUp1992titlecard.jpg FourLittleEnginesUKtitlecard.png SteamRollertitlecard.png TrainStopsPlaytitlecard.png Thomas-The-Tank-Engine-Friends-Chases-_57.jpg ThomasTheTankEngineandFriendsCartoonNetworklogo.png Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends 1997 UK VHS Trailer 2.png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Narrator) Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 1 episodes (1984) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Original Thomas Episode Title Cards Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd)